


Vento Burrascoso

by OrangeOrchids



Category: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: M/M, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeOrchids/pseuds/OrangeOrchids





	Vento Burrascoso

The sweet, salty, smell of the sea blows through in the air. The grey sky only accenting the bursts of strong wind. The sea-side in a melancholy, but a happy state.

The air was cool, calming almost. Mario, and Geno, separated from the rest of the group, were walking along an almost abandoned sidewalk, small shops littering the place.

Geno was clutching on to his hat, the wind almost overbearing.

"I swear, this place gets the most storms" Mario complained.

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Geno responded.

Mario lightened up a little.

"Yeah, but c'mon! It storms like, every two days here!" Mario laughed.

Geno laughed along, smiling just a little.

"Yeah, I guess you're ri-"

Geno felt an overbearing, invisible push from behind. One of the strongest he's felt.

The wind knocked him down, pushing him to the ground.

Geno's hat fell with him, exposing his barren head.

Mario was a little surprised but helped him up.

Geno stuttered, trying to hide the top of his head.

"Geno..."

Geno looked up at Mario, stopping for only a moment.

Mario looked worried, a saddened look on his face.

A sting was put in Geno's eyes.

"I know. It's u-"

"No," Mario interrupted, "No it's not."

Geno looked at Mario, as the man in question put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't put yourself down like that, Geno."

Mario pulled them both into an embrace.

"I'll still love you, no matter what." 

 


End file.
